Many systems, components, appliances or other like machines that are configured to operate based on user inputs may include one or more devices, which are commonly called “remote controls,” which enable users to provide signals, instructions or commands to such machines from a distance. A remote control may be electronically linked by a wired or wireless means to a system, a component or an appliance, or another like machine, and may provide a user with operational flexibility when using such a machine. With a properly programmed or configured remote control, a user may cause a garage door to open or close, change a slide on an electronic presentation, raise a volume level on a radio or television set, or perform any other desired function relating to the operation of any type of machine with which the remote control may be associated.
Existing remote controls have limited functionality, however. For example, a remote control that is wired to a machine may have a functional range that is defined by a length of its wired connection, which inherently limits the variety or discretion that a user may exercise when operating the machine. A remote control that is wirelessly tethered to a machine, e.g., by the transmission and receipt of infrared signals, may provide greater flexibility to a user of the machine, but typically requires an unobstructed line of sight between the remote control and the machine in order to function properly. Moreover, both wired and wireless remote controls typically must obtain electrical power from some extrinsic source. For example, a remote control that is wired to a machine typically receives the electrical power that is required for operation from the machine, while a wireless remote control usually includes some form of battery that enables the remote control to operate on electrical power regardless of its location with respect to a machine.
Furthermore, existing remote controls must typically be pre-configured or pre-programmed in order to perform a particular function. Once such controls are so configured or programmed, the operation of the controls is limited to that particular function. For example, a wireless mouse or keyboard must be electronically linked with a computer device or computer display prior to operation. Similarly, a “smart” remote control that is capable of controlling the operation of multiple multimedia devices at once (e.g., a television, a home theater system, a cable television converter box or a digital video recorder) must also be individually programmed to operate each of such devices, and must be reconfigured or reprogrammed if one of such devices is removed or replaced.
Moreover, a typical remote control device is generally incapable of distinguishing between users, or identifying users thereof. For example, any viewer of a movie or other program shown on a television or other display may operate a remote control thereof, and such viewers commonly clamor for the right to do so. Likewise, where a home security system includes a keypad or other remote control platform from which the system may be activated, deactivated or otherwise configured, the keypad or platform permits multiple family members to control or operate the system thereby, so long as the respective family members know and successfully enter a security code at the keypad or platform.